


DUELTALE

by gamergirl101



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl101/pseuds/gamergirl101
Summary: Yugi ventures to the Shadow Realm to find his missing cousin. When he arrives, he encounters a lot of things he never knew before. A crazy Kuriboh, a heart-warming Téa, a vengeful Atem, and so much more.





	1. Chapter 1: Yugi, filled with DETERMINATION

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Undertale, or anything else someone may own.

Long ago, there were two tribes. One were those who possessed light, and the other darkness. They had never had problems and got along. They would have celebrations and invite each other. It was very happy for everyone.

The happiness, however, did not last forever. The tribes were at war against each other for reasons unknown. Both sides lost many of their people. In the end, the people of light were victorious. The people of Light banished the people of darkness to the Shadow Realm near a mountain. The entrance was sealed with a barrier where only a person filled with light can enter. 

Those who traveled to the mountain never returned. Therefore, it was recommended that no one should go there (well, unless that person is too stubborn).

~~~~~~

{Domino City, Japan. 20XX}

Yugi loved to hear the legend of the Shadow Realm. He and his cousin would dream of going there together. But, Rebecca had to chase after her dog when it was chasing some squirrel. She was heading to the mountain by herself. She was gone for days and people believed she was a missing person. However, the young boy knew that the legend might be true. 

He was preparing his backpack for the trip: snacks, water, blanket, and a picture of him with his grandfather. He smiled and put in on his pack. He started to head out to the forest. He almost tripped over roots and bushes. However, his heart was determined. He must find his cousin, even if it means going into unknown territory. 

He attempted to call out to her. “Rebecca! Rebecca!” His violet eyes glanced over to a massive hole in the ground. It looked deep, dark, and endless. He figured that had to be the entrance of the Shadow Realm, and where Rebecca might be in. He took a step forward and tripped over a root. He yelped and started to fall into the depths. His eyes closed as he braced for impact.

~~

{Dark Palace}

 

Two people were arguing. One was a young woman with short brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her outfit consists of a blue dress with an apron that has a symbol and strange markings. The other was a young man with long light blue hair and golden eyes. He wore armour that marked him as royalty. They were Téa and Dartz, the queen and king of the Shadow Realm. 

Téa shouted, trying to get away. “We need to stop! This is madness! You killed the child! She could have had a family!” She was on the verge of tears. Her voice was cracking.

Dartz tried to explain to his wife. “We have to collect seven souls of Light with the seven special traits. We have taken six now. We need to declare on the Light people for killing our son. Did you think I was going to let them get away with it, Téa?!” 

The female shook her head, fleeing. Tears were trickling from her eyes. The king sighed, looking back at the containers where six different colored hearts (the souls of the captured humans) were in. They radiated with strong power, lighting up the dark room. One glass container was empty. He touched the glass with a gauntleted hand, bowing his head. “One more left. It will be soon, my son. I’ll avenge you. I will unlock the barrier and my army shall kill everyone who trapped our people in this realm. I promise, Diva.”

 

{Small Settlement}

 

Téa shuts the door and sits down. She lets out her sorrow. “Why must he do this? I know not all people of Light are cruel and evil. They could have been scared when Atem died. They could have been worried. They didn’t know…” The queen softly sobbed. “If he is going to make a goal to collect souls, I will have to prevent the last child of Light from dying. Dartz will not claim another child’s life. I will make sure of it!”


	2. Memory 1: First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi ventures to the Shadow Realm to find his missing cousin. When he arrives, he encounters a lot of things he never knew before. A crazy Kuriboh, a heart-warming Téa, a vengeful Atem, and so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Undertale, or anything else someone may own.
> 
> I plan to post various memories involving Diva and Atem. It would give you guys content to read and me time to write even more chapters.

“Hey, are you okay? Wake up”

A soft groan was heard from the multi-color haired male. He opened his eyes to see a small boy no older than (guessing the age, of course) 9 years of age kneeled down. Violet met gold as he sat up. He figured, This must be the Shadow Realm. And this boy must be one of the Dark members. The male noticed the child not attacking him or speaking rudely. How can this be? Shouldn’t he be attacking me? He’s just staring at me. The male was ready to defend himself if that boy tried to do anything. 

The child gotten confused. “Is something wrong, Mister? Maybe you are shy.” He softly smiled. “My name is Diva. And my parents rule the Shadow Realm. Want to meet them? They’re very nice.” He offered his hand to the male. The Egyptian wasn’t sure how to react. He had dealt with a lot of hardship above (dealing with subjects and strict rules). But, seeing the boy in front of being kind made his heart warm up. He reached for the hand and held on. Perhaps, he thought himself, he might be his first friend. This is might be a way to get away from the world. Maybe even change the world.


End file.
